


Stupid

by Time2dancecpj



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, Love Confessions, M/M, Rain, Varigo - Freeform, is that so much to ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time2dancecpj/pseuds/Time2dancecpj
Summary: It wasn’t fair, Hugo decided.It wasn’t fair. It was stupid. It was stupid and it wasn’t fair that Varian was so perfect.And because it wasn’t fair and Varian was so stupidly perfect, Hugo came to the realization that he was so stupidly head over heels for the stupid alchemist.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy romance? Check!
> 
> Caught in the rain? Check!
> 
> Using the word 'stupid' at least 50 times? Check!
> 
> Hugo being a pining idiot? Check!
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t fair, Hugo decided.

It wasn’t fair. It was stupid.

His stupid eyes that were full of nothing but stupid happiness and curiosity. His stupid hair that fluffed up over his stupid eyes in a way that made it look so stupid soft. His stupid smile that always made his insides turn to stupid mush. His stupid voice that he could pick up out of a crowd because the stupid wind carried it like it was made of stupid feathers. His stupid nose, his stupid freckles, his stupid face, in general.

And his stupid laugh. That stupid laugh that was so contagious that Hugo couldn’t help the stupid smirk that formed on his face when he heard it.

It was stupid and it wasn’t fair that Varian was so perfect.

And because it wasn’t fair and Varian was so stupidly perfect, Hugo came to the realization that he was so stupidly head over heels for the stupid alchemist. 

Stupid.

It wasn’t his fault that a being of pure sunshine waltzed right into his life, so why was he being punished? Varian just had to walk in and steal his heart like he didn’t even know he was stealing from one of the most masterful thieves in all of the seven kingdoms. 

And it was so stupid that Varian didn’t even have to steal it! He could have just walked up to Hugo with those stupid eyes and that stupid smile and he would have just handed his heart over to him, all tied up in a bow.

But no. It couldn’t be that easy. It just had to be butterflies in his stomach and warmth across his cheeks.

So stupid.

So stupid, in fact, that Hugo didn’t even notice the stupid river he was about to walk into until a stupidly warm hand snagged his arm.

“Whoa, Hugo! Be careful,” Varian warned, pulling his teammate back towards him. Pulling him back like he didn’t know that it sent Hugo’s heart racing.

So, fucking, stupid.

Hugo let out a huff, as much as a thanks Varian would get, and faced the other man. “Where do we go now?”

Varian looked around, dropping his hand from Hugo’s arm. “I’m not sure. Maybe we should just camp here tonight.”

“What? Why would we stop here? We’re in the middle of some random forest?” Hugo said.

“Yes, but at least we have a river right next to us for some running water,” Varian argued, slipping his backpack off his shoulders. “And we don’t have to worry about some thieves or anyone like that finding us in the middle of nowhere.”

Hugo narrowed his eyes, but took off his own bag. Varian had a point. It would be one of the safer places they spent the night at, protected by the trees and plants around them. But that doesn’t mean the animals in the forest would want them to sleep here.

After setting up their mini campsite, Yong went to work on getting some food together. He gathered some sticks from nearby to make a fire as Nuru made a makeshift fishing rod to cast into the river. Varian sat on the edge of the river, reading through his mothers journal to try to figure out where to go next. Hugo couldn’t help but watch Varian because as he read, his stupid tongue poked out of his stupid mouth in concentration and his heart decided that was so stupidly cute.

That was until Varian looked up and saw Hugo staring at him. 

So stupid.

Hugo quickly looked away and stood up. “I’ll go look for some fruit or something to go with the fish,” he announced, walking away from the camp.

“Hey, wait! I’ll go with you!” Varian called after him with his stupid voice.

So, fucking, stupid.

Hugo didn’t stop, but wasn’t surprised when the younger alchemist caught up to him only a few moments later. “You could’ve stayed at the camp,” Hugo said.

“I know,” Varian said. “But we don’t know what’s in these woods. It’s better if we each have a partner.” Hugo rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Varian, once again, had a point. However, the only reason Hugo was walking alone into the forest to begin with was to avoid Varian and the stupid things he did to his heart. 

The two walked in silence for a while, Varian looking around for food and Hugo looking everywhere but at the boy beside him. Hugo did, however, allow himself to glance down at Varian’s hand, swinging by his side. Oh, what he would give to have his hand swing along with it.

Maybe, just for a little bit, he could. Hugo pulled his hands out of his pockets as subtly as he could. If he could just match his swinging to Varian’s, maybe, for even a second, he could slip his hand into his. Just for a moment to imagine what it would feel like to be able to hold it all the time. Hugo began to swing his hand to the same rhythm as the other boys. Just a little bit closer and he would be able to touch the boys hand. Just a little closer…

_Plop_

A big raindrop fell onto the lens of Hugos glasses, distracting him from the task at hand. Followed by another, and another, and another rain drop, until it all began to pour down at once. “Perfect timing,” Hugo grumbled to himself as he attempted to look through the rain for some sort of shelter. 

“It looks like theres a cave over there,” Varian shouted above the rain. He began to run through the forest, hoping Hugo would follow. However, the mans glasses had other ideas. The rain pelted the lens, blurring his vision. It wouldn’t help if he took them off either, being as blind as a bat. Hugo could only hope that Varian’s hair would stand out amongst the green foliage around them. Varian noticed after a moment that Hugo was having trouble keeping up, so he did the only logical thing he could think of; run back, grab Hugo’s hand, and lead him to the cave himself.

Of course, logic and Hugo’s stupid heart didn’t get along very well. He couldn’t even focus on where Varian was leading him. All Hugo was thinking about was how perfectly Varian’s warm hand folded into his own. He was thinking about how nice it would be to be able to hold it all the time, to be able to hold _him_ all the time.

It wasn’t fair.

When the two entered the cave, Varian pulled his hand away, much to Hugo’s dismay. Varian took off his jacket, laying it on a rock to dry and pulling his mothers journal out of the inside pocket as Hugo began to wipe off his glasses. Varian sighed as he watched the rain crash down outside. “Well, guess we’re stuck here for a while.”

Hugo nodded, struggling to pull his wet gloves off his hands. “Guess so,” he said, sitting down against the wall. Hugo pulled out his ponytail, grimacing as the wet hairs stuck uncomfortably to the back of his neck. He looked over at Varian and, for a split second, could’ve sworn he saw a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. “Hopefully the rain won’t last for too long.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure. It’s coming down pretty hard. We’ll probably be here for the night if I assume correctly,” Varian said, mumbling the last part as he sat beside his teammate. Varian began to flip through his mothers journal, reading through it as if he didn’t already have it memorized.

Hugo took this time to glance over at the boy. To look at the way the water cascaded down his stupid cheeks from his stupid hair. The way his stupid hands held his mothers journal as if it was made of glass. The stupid way his stupid nose scrunched up and made stupid lines on his stupid forehead as he concentrated. 

Varian was just stupid.

And Hugo was so stupidly in love with him. 

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that Hugo’s enemy was so stupidly cute. It wasn’t fair that his enemy was made of blue skies and sunshine. It wasn’t fair that Hugo wanted to give up on this whole scheme so that he could just try to be half the man Varian deserved. It wasn’t fair that Hugo was ready to give up everything just to try to be with the alchemist. It wasn’t fair and Hugo knew it. 

He also knew how stupid it was. How stupid he was to imagine that he could have something with Varian. How stupid to think that Varian could love him back. How stupid it was for him to have spent the past week trying to figure out how to just tell him all he thought. To tell Varian that he was in love with him. To tell him he was in love with his smile, his laugh, his freckles. To tell him he loved the way that he would never back down from a challenge. That he loved how no matter how many times it blew up in his face, he would go right back to work on his inventions. That he loved how even with all of his stupid taunts and teases, Varian would lift his chin up and work even harder to try to prove him wrong.

Hugo let out a bitter laugh at the thought. “It’s so stupid,” he said, shaking his head.

Varian turned to look at him. “What? The rain? I mean, yeah, kinda. But—“

“No, not the rain,” Hugo laughed. He met Varian’s eyes. His stupid blue eyes. “Me.”

“You?” Varian asked, surprised. He then let out a little laugh. “Yeah, you can be. I’ve been trying to tell you that.”

“I am stupid. So stupid,” Hugo said. “I’m so stupid for falling in love with you.”

“Wh-what?” Varian stuttered, taken aback by Hugo’s sudden confession. His face turned a bright red as he searched the older mans face for a hint of a joke.

Hugo looked away, feeling his heart hammer in his chest. “I love you, Varian,” he said again. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest as he confessed. “I love you and it’s so stupid.”

“Why is it stupid to love me?” Varian asked. Hugo whipped his head back to look at him. Varian clenched a fist above his heart. “Am I…am I that bad?”

Hugo felt his heart stutter. “What? No! No, of course not,” he tried to assure the small boy. “It’s just,” Hugo sighed, feeling his cheeks betray him as the flushed. “You’re just…so…so you! Just smart and perfect and cute—“

“You think I’m cute?” Varian asked, a small smirk forming on his face.

Hugo rolled his eyes. “Yes. I do. And it’s stupid that I love you because you would never fall for a guy like me.” Hugo said, leaning his head back against the could wall of the cave.

Varian blinked, tilting his head in confusion. “Who said I would never?”

“How could you?” Hugo asked. “You deserve so much! You deserve someone perfect and…and I’m not,” he said, trailing off.

“I think you are,” Varian said, reaching over to grab one of Hugo’s hands. “Perfect, that is.” He smiled as Hugo’s eyes widened in surprise. “I’m in love with you too, Hugo.”

Was this a dream? Was his mind playing tricks on him? This had to be some sort of trick. Some sort of magic rain that caused him to imagine his deepest desires. Because there was no way that Varian, a being made of smiles and butterflies, actually loved him back. 

Hugo smiled and leaned forward, capturing Varian’s lips with his own. 

Even with the rain slowing down outside, the boys stayed in the cave, content with each others presence. Even when their clothes were dry, they sat comfortably, laughing at their obliviousness. Even when sleep overcame them, they stayed in the warm cave, arms wrapped around one another. 

Hugo knew it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that these moments were so perfect. It wasn’t fair that he knew he had to tell him the truth. It wasn’t fair that one day, Donella would reveal who he really was to Varian. It wasn’t fair that one day, Varian would find out that Hugo was going to betray him. It wasn’t fair.

But until that day came, Hugo let it be. He let himself enjoy these moments with Varian. He let himself relax and find comfort in the arms of the smaller alchemist. 

Because Hugo was so stupidly in love with Varian.

And Varian was so stupidly in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...okay. There was a little bit of angst at the end.
> 
> But other than that, let me know what you thought!


End file.
